If Eggman Won
by RoseOfTheNight4444
Summary: What would it look like if Eggman won? Would it make him content or would he be missing something? Not based on the Archie comics or SatAm, this is my own thoughts on if he won against Sonic. I did kind of rush this a little bit, but I tried. Please review if you liked it or have suggestions! K for mild reference of suicide but other than that, it's family friendly lol


The night was dark and gloomy, clouds covered the only source of light in the sky. It had been raining on and off for days; the sun had not come out for what seemed like forever. The ground laid barren of any vegetation or living thing. Any creature lurking beneath the desolate land dared not to rise out of their hiding places - for they knew the Man of Evil would wreak havoc upon their souls. No one and nothing was safe against the relentless onslaught of mechanical minds sworn to defend the reign of the Fat Man.

Every day, Dr. Eggman finds another way to terrorize the citizens of Mobius; whether it be that he Roboticizes a poor fellow or takes away the life source of the trees. Eggman, in his luxurious castle-like estate, adored the large number of self-portraits in every hall of the Palace of Perfection and admired every humongous statue planted in every corner. Each decoration he had placed to his pleasure in his abode was a reminder of his victories. After all, his robots crafted the larger-than-life double-door entrance, chandelier, and even the triple staircase and five large rooms (the outer two staircases leading more towards the two rooms on the first floor and the middle, being the widest of the three, centered directly from the entrance); three upstairs and two downstairs.

The archway immediately accessed upstairs led to his bedroom, one of the three other rooms was his bathroom, and Lord knows what the third room held within; could be his treasure room for all we know. The first room downstairs was his lavish living room and the other room was his giant kitchen and dining room. Below the staircase and marble floors was his lair; twice or thrice as large as his palace, and his most prized possession - as every war machine and weapon was in this place.

Every day was roughly the same for the old Egghead; he gets up, takes a shower, brushes his teeth (at least we think so, anyway) and mustache, and commands his robotic butlers to arrange for his first meal of the day. Afterward, he would then watch a few hours or so of television - news or for leisure is dependent on the day and his mood. Then, if this brought him any inspiration for causing trouble, he suits up for danger and whizzes away to his location of choice to incite fear. Rarely is he unsuccessful in these particular endeavors; as he most of the time roboticizes individuals who refuse to bow to him. Those who incline to his power albeit they loathe him (few admire the man) are made loyal servants or watchdogs. He corrals up to five or so each day to either be roboticized or otherwise.

When the sun sets, he tarries back to his place of rest, turns on his fireplace in the living room, commands the retrieval of the newspaper, puts on some classical music, and relaxes to a nice foot soak. Reigning as Absolute Ruler was a good life for him. But even though he had controlled every part of Mobius - from tree to tree and town to town, something was missing. Could it be no one (female, mind you) to rule with, despite his perfect evil genius not needing anyone to slow him down? Hmm…perhaps he could create the perfect companion. No no no, this was not it. Was it the lack of homage to his visage? Hmm…perhaps he could build the world's largest statue that could be seen from space! Nevermind, that would be too massive a task and he could never create that many robots in one sitting. Was he low on living servants rather than his typical robotic ones? Perhaps he could put more time into doubling his captives. Ugh, no, this was still not the lack of complete happiness.

The Doctor would have to face the facts. A life without an arch nemesis was no picnic. His reign was not as enjoyable unless he had a challenge. Blast it! How could he admit something so obvious yet witless? The death of Sonic and disappearance of the others had truly been a damper on his reign - though, he felt fortunate, if Sonic had still been alive from the epic battle years ago, he would not have the nice things he has today. Still, he wondered if this all truly meant a thing. Laying his head to rest, the next several days became duller and duller as they passed on. He quit the workings on the monumental statue in the capital, he discontinued the Companion Project, and he even went so far as to stay in his house and leave the citizens alone who were dying to be held as prisoners.

For the first time since he made the realization, the Great and All-Powerful Dr. Eggman was miserable. It happened that when the sun arose, he had been out on his large balcony for hours. He had never experienced the warmth of the sun or the beauty of the night sky since he ruled over all of Mobius. For the first time, clarity had sunk in. He enjoyed it, to say the least, but in the end, he felt this strange emotion in his heart. He could only imagine it was compassion - or something like that. With that said, he now was fearful. Could he really be going soft? Regretting the death of Sonic? No, he would lose his edge, his power, his fortune! He could not do it! But the emotions, how could he cope? After hours and hours of thinking, he became mad. As mad as a man in a straight jacket. He could take it no more. Just when he would retire, he saw the ghost of Sonic in his habitation. He ran for his life, hiding in closets, under his bed, even in his prized aircraft; this choice would now haunt him eternally if he kept going like this. The Doctor couldn't escape his fate. Without second thought, he threw himself over his balcony from his bedroom. What meant to be a complete suicide attempt against pavement was simply a void with a need to destroy - Sonic's mouth was open wide, hungry for vengeance.

"No, I do not want to die!" The Doctor sat up in terror, covered in sweat. Looking outside his base, he sighed. "What a horribly amazing yet terrifying vision. Was it a nightmare or a dream?" He could not wrap his head around what he had seen. Having got up and opening the curtains to the ocean, he sniffed the salty air. Despite not having the reign he ached for, he was sane all the same. His minions were still causing chaos in the streets which were still reigned over by their current ruler, his aircraft was nearly built, and his monument was in the works of its beginning phase. So, his dream would eventually come to fruition.

Still, one thing lingered on his mind. Had Sonic truly vanished? Had he truly forgotten what a worthy adversary the hedgehog was? Nonetheless, he cherished what peace he had currently. Turning his attention to his current plans that he had set in motion, he had readied for the day with a change of the outfit and check-up on his appearance in his mirror that was as bulbous as he was. Realizing the window had been left open, Eggman chuckled to himself that he had neglected to keep sunlight out of his room; ignoring and denying the need for it as he had embraced in his dream. Glancing at the open sky and the water one last time, he was almost hypnotized by the sound of the crashing waves and the gull's call. He was seconds from closing the window panes and never again taking the serenity in until…

"Afternoon, Eggman! Ready for some action?" Said a painfully familiar voice that had suddenly appeared in front of him. Without justifying the death of his rival in his dream, his heart bounced out of his chest; with a piercing and agonizing scream, he fainted from the sight of one he now wished WOULD no longer exist.

"What's eating him, I wonder? Oh well, time to play 'Who can wreck Eggman's fancy base first?' And the first contestant is…Sonic the Hedgehog!" With that, the speed-demon kicked some can and mischievously destroyed Eggman's base as he slept - almost peacefully.

This is the story of Eggman having it all - or so we thought.


End file.
